This invention concerns electrodes for applying electric fields in-vivo over an extended period of time, and methods for using such electrodes.
Living organisms proliferate by cell division, including tissues, cell cultures, microorganisms (such as bacteria, mycoplasma, yeast, protozoa, and other single-celled organisms), fungi, algae, plant cells, etc. Dividing cells of organisms can be destroyed, or their proliferation controlled, by methods that are based on the sensitivity of the dividing cells of these organisms to certain chemical or physical agents. For example, certain antibiotics stop the multiplication process of bacteria.
It is well known that tumors, particularly malignant or cancerous tumors, grow very uncontrollably compared to normal tissue. Such expedited growth enables tumors to occupy an ever-increasing space and to damage or destroy tissue adjacent thereto. Furthermore, certain cancers are characterized by an ability to spread metastases to new locations where the metastatic cancer cells grow into additional tumors.
The rapid growth of tumors, in general, and malignant tumors in particular, as described above, is the result of relatively frequent cell division or multiplication of these cells compared to normal tissue cells. The distinguishably frequent cell division of cancer cells is the basis for the effectiveness of many existing cancer treatments, e.g., irradiation therapy and the use of various chemo-therapeutic agents. Such treatments are based on the fact that cells undergoing division are more sensitive to radiation and chemo-therapeutic agents than non-dividing cells. Because tumors cells divide much more frequently than normal cells, it is possible, to a certain extent, to selectively damage or destroy tumor cells by radiation therapy and/or chemotherapy. The actual sensitivity of cells to radiation, therapeutic agents, etc., is also dependent on specific characteristics of different types of normal or malignant cell types. Thus, unfortunately, the sensitivity of tumor cells is not sufficiently higher than that of many types of normal tissues. This diminishes the ability to distinguish between tumor cells and normal cells, and therefore, existing cancer treatments typically cause significant damage to normal tissues, thus limiting the therapeutic effectiveness of such treatments. Also, certain types of tumors are not sensitive at all to existing methods of treatment.
Electric fields and currents have been used for medical purposes for many years. The most common is the generation of electric currents in a human or animal body by application of an electric field by means of a pair of conductive electrodes between which a potential difference is maintained. These electric currents are used either to exert their specific effects, i.e., to stimulate excitable tissue, or to generate heat by flowing in the body since it acts as a resistor. Examples of the first type of application include the following: cardiac defibrillators, peripheral nerve and muscle stimulators, brain stimulators, etc. Currents are used for heating, for example, in devices for tumor ablation, ablation of malfunctioning cardiac or brain tissue, cauterization, relaxation of muscle rheumatic pain and other pain, etc.
Another use of electric fields for medical purposes involves the utilization of high frequency oscillating fields transmitted from a source that emits an electric wave, such as an RF wave or a microwave source, which is directed at the part of the body that is of interest (i.e., a target). In these instances, there is no electric energy conducting between the source and the body; but rather, the energy is transmitted to the body by radiation or induction. More specifically, the electric energy generated by the source reaches the vicinity of the body via a conductor and is transmitted from it through air or some other electric insulating material to the human body.
Electric fields that can be used in medical applications can thus be separated generally into two different modes. In the first mode, the electric fields are applied to the body or tissues by means of conducting electrodes. These electric fields can be separated into two types, namely (1) steady fields or fields that change at relatively slow rates, and alternating fields of low frequencies that induce corresponding electric currents in the body or tissues, and (2) high frequency alternating fields (above 1 MHz) applied to the body by means of the conducting electrodes or by means of insulated electrodes.
The first type of electric field is used, for example, to stimulate nerves and muscles, pace the heart, etc. In fact, such fields are used in nature to propagate signals in nerve and muscle fibers, central nervous system (CNS), heart, etc. The recording of such natural fields is the basis for the ECG, EEG, EMG, ERG, etc. The field strength in conductive electrode applications, assuming a medium of homogenous electric properties, is simply the voltage applied to the stimulating/recording electrodes divided by the distance between them. The currents thus generated can be calculated by Ohm's law and can have dangerous stimulatory effects on the heart and CNS and can result in potentially harmful ion concentration changes. Also, if the currents are strong enough, they can cause excessive heating in the tissues. This heating can be calculated by the power dissipated in the tissue (the product of the voltage and the current).
When such electric fields and currents are alternating, their stimulatory power, on nerve, muscle, etc., is an inverse function of the frequency. At frequencies above 1-10 kHz, the stimulation power of fields approaches zero. This limitation is due to the fact that excitation induced by electric stimulation is normally mediated by membrane potential changes, the rate of which is limited by the RC properties (with time constants on the order of 1 ms) of the membrane.
Regardless of the frequency, when such current inducing fields are applied, they are often associated with harmful side effects caused by currents. For example, one negative effect is the changes in ionic concentration in the various “compartments” within the system, and the harmful products of the electrolysis biological material, or the medium in which the tissues are imbedded.
Alternating fields of medium frequencies (about 50 kHz-1 MHz), which were traditionally assumed not to have any biological effect except due to heating, can be applied to a conductive medium, such as a human body, via insulated electrodes. Under such conditions the electrodes induce in the body only capacitive currents. In contrast to the general belief that such fields have no direct biological effect, in U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 10/204,334, 10/288,562, 10/285,313 by Palti (each of which is incorporated herein by reference) and in a subsequent publication (Eilon D. Kirson, et al., Disruption of Cancer Cell Replication by Alternating Electric Fields, Cancer Res. 2004 64:3288-3295), such fields have been shown to have the capability to specifically affect cancer cells and serve, among others, for treating cancer.
Treatment of cancer, other diseases, conditions and patho-physiological states by alternating electric fields may require long term application (e.g., over weeks or months) of the fields to the target location, which involves correspondingly long contact between the electrodes and the body surface (e.g., the patient's skin). Such application may be associated with significant side effects that may result from both chemical and physical reactions. Such reactions have been reported upon application of TENS, muscle stimulation, long term body potential recording (EEG, ECG, etc.).
Chemical reaction may be due to the contact with the electrode itself, or the materials that are interposed between the electrode and the skin for improving electric conductivity (for example gel), and the products of the current flow including electrolysis at the electrode surfaces.
The long-term physical contact of the electrodes against the skin may effect the under-laying skin by the local pressure, by keeping the skin surface wet, or by the fact that the electrodes or gel, etc. occlude the exits of the skin appendages located at the external part of the skin, such as sweat glands, hair follicles, etc. This results in accumulation of water and chemical agents within the appendages and at the skin surface, which can damage the superficial skin layers.